Cyber Cards
Cyber Cards (サイバーカード) are Digital Cards created from the spark dolls' DNAs when gumball created them when he was 13 & those cards are back with gumball & used them for zero's armor with the other ultras and used them to help monsters or aliens evolve. Types: U:For Ultramen. H:For non-ultra Heroes. G:For Ground-based Kaiju. A:For Aliens. M:For Mecha Robots. Type U Ultraman Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Zoffy Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Zoffy Ultraseven Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraseven Ultraman Jack Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Jack Ultraman Ace Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Ace Ultraman Taro Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Taro Ultra Father Cyber Card.jpg|Ultra Father Ultra Mother Cyber Card.jpg|Ultra Mother Ultraman Leo Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Leo Astra Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Astra Ultraman 80 Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman 80 Ultraman Tiga Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Dyna Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Ultraman Gaia (Supreme) Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Gaia (Supreme) Ultrmaan Agul.jpg|Ultraman Agul Ultraman Cosmos Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Ultraman Nexus (Junis) Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Nexus (Junis) Ultraman Max Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Max Ultraman Mebius Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Mebius Cyber Car Ultraman Zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero Ultraman Hikari Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Hikari Cyber Ultraman Belial Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Ultraman Belial Ultraman Ginga Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Victory Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Victory Ultraman X Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman X Ultraman Ginga Victory Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Victory Ultraman Victory Knight Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Victory Knight Ultraman X Exceed Cyber Card.jpg|Ultraman Excced X Type H GlenFire Cyber Card.jpg|Glenfire Mirror Knight Cyber Card.jpg|Mirror Knight Type G Cyber Gomora Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Gomora Cyber Eleking Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Eleking Cyber Telesdon Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Telesdon Cyber Demaaga Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Demaaga Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga Cyber Gudon Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Gudon Cyber Thunder Darambia Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Thunder Darambia Cyber Cowra Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Cowra Cyber Red King Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Red King Cyber Geronimon Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Geronimon Cyber King Gesura Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber King Gesura Cyber Neronga Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Neronga Cyber Tyrant Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Tyrant Cyber Lunatyx Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Lunatyx Cyber Pandon Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Pandon Cyber Seabozu Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Seabozu Cyber Gargorgon Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Gargorgon Cyber Gazort Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Gazort Cyber Zetton Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Zetton Cyber Hyper Zetton Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Hyper Zetton Cyber Black King Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Black King Cyber Antlar Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Antlar Cyber Pigmon Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Pigmon Cyber Houlinga Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Houlinga Cyber Gomess Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Gomess (S) Cyber Super Grand King Spector Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Super Grand King Spector Cyber Shepardon Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Shepardon Cyber Gatanozoa Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Gatanozoa Cyber Pestar Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Pestar Cyber Velokron Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Velokron Cyber Gan-Q Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Gan-Q Cyber Kanegon Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Kanegon Cyber Galberos Card.jpg|Cyber Galberos Cyber Five King Card.jpg|Cyber Five King Cyber Gomess Card 2.jpg|Cyber Gomess Type A Cyber Baltan Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Baltan Cyber Fanton Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Fanton Cyber Zarab Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Zarab Cyber Etelgar Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Etelgar Cyber Valky Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Valkie Cyber Dada Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Dada Cyber Magma Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Magma Cyber Sran Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Sran Cyber Kemur Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Kemur Cyber Mold Spector Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Mold Spector Cyber Greeza Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Greeza Cyber Juda Spector Card.jpg|Cyber Juda Spector Type B Cyber Bemstar Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Bemstar Cyber Birdon Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Birdon Cyber Windom Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Windam Type M Cyber Dinosaur Tank Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Dinosaur Tank Cyber King Joe Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber King Joe Cyber Imperalizer Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Imperalizer Cyber Rudian Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Rudian Cyber Narse Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Narse Cyber Mecha Gomora Cyber Card.jpg|Cyber Mecha Gomora Category:Items